1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relates to a connection device, a method for manufacturing a connection structure and an electronic component, and an assembling method thereof and in particular concerns a connection device for assembling an electronic component disposed on a substrate assembling section with an adhesive agent interposed therebetween by heating and pressing electronic component with a buffer member interposed therebetween, a method for manufacturing a connection structure and an electronic component, and an assembling method thereof.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, as a technique for assembling an electronic component such as a semiconductor chip on a substrate, a technique has been known in which the electronic component is mounted on a substrate with an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) interposed therebetween and the electronic component is heated and pressed by using a heat press head. As an assembling device 100 for use in this technique, as shown in FIG. 7, a device, which is provided with a mounting section 102 on which a substrate 101 is mounted and a heat press head 105 for heating and pressing an electronic component 104 mounted on the substrate 101 with an anisotropic conductive film 103 interposed therebetween, has been proposed.
This heat press head 105 having a built-in heater is designed to be freely raised and lowered relative to the mounting section 102 by a lifting/lowering mechanism, as not shown. Moreover, on the assembling device 100, when the electronic component 104 is mounted on the substrate with the anisotropic conductive film 103 interposed therebetween, the heat press head 105 is pressed onto an upper surface of the electronic component so that a heat pressing process is carried out for a predetermined period of time at a predetermined temperature and a predetermined pressure. Thus, the assembling device 100 connects the electronic component 104 onto the substrate 101 electrically and mechanically.
Moreover, as the assembling device, as shown in FIGS. 8A-8B, another device is proposed in which a buffer member 106 is interposed between the heat press head 105 and the electronic component 104. By interposing the buffer member 106 therebetween, the assembling device 100 prevents a pressure from concentrating on the electrode 104a of the electronic component 104, thereby making it possible to prevent warping and cracking of the electronic component 104 or the substrate 101. The buffer member 106 is formed by using an elastic body such as silicone rubber. Moreover, as the buffer member 106, as shown in FIG. 8A, a buffer member 106a having a plate shape, which presses the entire upper surface of the substrate 101 on which the electronic component 104 is mounted, or a buffer member 106b in which, as shown in FIG. 8B, concave sections 108 corresponding to the shape of the electronic component 107 having been preliminarily assembled thereon are formed so that the pressure concentration onto the electronic component 107 is effectively dispersed, have been known.